Action potentials play a central role in the nervous system and in many cellular processes, notably those involving ion channels. The accurate measurement of action potentials requires efficient coupling between the cell membrane and the measuring electrodes. Extracellular recording methods may be limited by signal strength and signal-to-noise ratio. Intracellular recording methods such as patch clamping involve measuring the voltage or current across the cell membrane by accessing the cell interior with an electrode, allowing both the amplitude and shape of the action potentials to be recorded faithfully with high signal-to-noise ratios. The invasiveness of traditional intracellular recording techniques, such as patch clamping, may reduce the duration and scalability of measurements.